


Learn Me Right

by hiraethnefarious



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: Before the company leaves for Erebor, Sigrid takes Fíli to her favourite place in Lake-town. Fíli quickly finds two beautiful things in Lake-town: her favourite place and her smile.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Fíli had never expected to fall in love. Well, perhaps he just had never really allowed himself to think about it. Romantic love with some strange, foreign idea that held little value to him. He was far too busy focusing on taking care of his ridiculous little brother and helping his mother and uncle. He had his fair share of one night romances during their travels, but he has never met someone who makes him want to stay in one place for too long. That was until he met Sigrid.

He remembers meeting her for the first time, and he felt like shit- literally and figuratively. The poison arrow had shot his brother, the elves had captured them- he rolls his eyes at the very thought- and to top that off, he had to climb out of the bargeman's toilet. He grumbled as he stomped up the stairs, dripping wet from the icy water.

"Da… Why are their dwarves coming out of our toilet?"

He looked up when he heard the soft voice, and saw a golden-haired woman peering out from behind a rail. She is counting as the dwarves come up and up, seemingly endless. That was how they met the first time.

Later that evening, after what felt like an endless stream of alcohol, Fíli stumbles out of town hall and begins roaming the watery village, curious to see more of the small town. Kíli was sleeping, and he did not feel wrong about exploring a little bit. Or maybe he was interested to see Sigrid again; he did not know. Something about her was appealing to be around. And as if by magic, there she is, leaning against the rail like the first time he met her. His feet had brought him back to Bard's house. The bargeman was noticeably absent, but Sigrid had heard the footsteps and came out when she saw the steps had belonged to Fíli. She grins, before picking up her skirt and quietly making her way down the stairs, a thick blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. She does not tower over him as most others do; instead, her nose is just at his eyebrow level, so he only has to tilt his head a bit to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbles, swaying as she chuckles at the sight of the blond dwarf. She had a beautiful smile; he noticed that immediately. Her blue eyes shone brightly, despite the dimly lit area they were standing in.

"Uh… I live here," She responds before smiling again. Fíli can't help but smile at her before mentally wanting to kick himself for being so stupid. "What are you doing here?" she inquires as she pulls the blanket to wrap tightly around her shoulders.

Fíli could not control his smile at the sight of the sweet woman, nor could he explain his inexplicable attraction to her. "I wanted to see more of the town." He admits. Her eyebrow raises, and she wears a mischievous grin before nodding to the small, dark pathway behind them.

"Want to see my favourite place?" she asks him. He nods immediately, and she has turned around, almost running down the pathway. He can barely see anything as he follows her, only the dark outline of houses and a few broken boats. In a matter of moments, the pathway opens up to what looks like an abandoned watchtower. There is a thin, defective wooden ladder that leads to a platform, which has yet another ladder that leads to the small lookout on the highest level. Fíli swallows hard, praying he can make it up the ladders and not fall in the process. Sigrid has already made her way up the ladder, before swinging around and grinning once again at him.

"Are you coming?" she quips before continuing her climb. Fílí takes one huff before beginning his climb, focusing hard on not toppling off or losing his footing due to his slightly intoxicated state.

"What was this place?" he asks her as they climb higher, almost making it on to the platform. The wood is old and splintered, but the smell of saltwater and the cold air makes him smile. Something about this odd little town makes him happy, and for once, his thoughts do not solely dwell on the quest.

"It was an old watchtower for the ships when people used to do more trading, but once the trading began to dwindle, so did much of the town. Lots of places like this got abandoned as more people left to try and find a better life," she responds as she pulls herself on to the platform. She sighs and looks at her small town, the platform lets her see almost all of it. Lake-town is not the buzzing trade center it used to be, and she wonders if this town will ever find the grandeur it once had. She hears the snap of wood, and her attention quickly turns to the dwarf, who had just stepped on a week part of the ladder. Before he can crash to the ground, she has reached forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the platform where they both crash onto the wood. Fílí is breathing heavily, and his eyes are wide as he is still processing what just happened. Sigrid is smiling as she stares at the star-studded sky. "You should be more careful." She giggles.

Fíli is still gripping her hand tightly. She notices that too and does not argue. However, they still need to get to the top of the watchtower. She pulls his hand and goes to the next ladder, and he follows in suit, keeping closer to her this time. This ladder is shorter, and it takes them almost no time to get to the top of the watchtower. It is a small three wall encasement, with room only enough for one person, or in this case, a dwarf and small woman practically sitting on each other. Their legs dangle out, and Sigrid settles into her spot but says nothing for a few moments. She is just staring at the lake, the black water is calm and still, and the moon shines brilliantly in the sky, and its reflection in the lake is truly a sight. Fíli looks at his companion, who is still staring at the lake.

"This place is beautiful," he mutters as he leans his head against the wood. He is thankful for this moment of peace before the potentially chaotic venture to Erebor tomorrow.

Sigrid smiles again. "It is I come here often. If you come back to Lake-town, I do not mind sharing it with you," she says again, with that mischievous smile still playing on her lips.

Sitting in the watchtower, he decided two things. One, no matter what happens at Erebor, he will come back to Lake-town and see Sigird again. Two, he could look at her smile every day.  
o0o  
Fíli is still seated on the lookout as the sun begins to creep over the edge of the clouds, getting ready to shower Laketown in its golden glow. Sigrid had fallen asleep, and he knows he should wake her so she can return home. He quickly reaches over and shakes her shoulder, and her hazy blue eyes open, and she sniffs, rubbing her eyes before seeing the sun and getting a frightened expression.

"Da is gonna' kill me." She mutters before scrambling to the back of the lookout and practically throwing herself down the ladder. Fíli quickly follows her, forcing his legs to move and keep up with her.

She hits the second platform, before turning around and putting her hand on his arm, making him come to a stop. "Also, Da does not approve of your quest. I do not either. I think you should leave that mountain, and the dragon, alone. Make a new life somewhere else and leave that damned thing where it is." She says, with a slight sneer. She is disapproving of their plan to wake the dragon, and she is glaring at the prince.

A fierce headache has dawned on him, and he curses himself for drinking so much ale the night before. Sigrid has now slid to the ground in record time, her blanket still miraculously tied around her shoulders. She glances up at Fíli, who remains on the other platform. He looks down at her and chuckles.

"You move fast," he mutters as he slides down the ladder and reaches the ground where she is standing. She smiles again before running down the path, disappearing out of his sight so quickly he doesn't have time to catch up with her. By the time he reaches her home, she has gone. He skids to a stop, huffing, outside of the house only to see the sour face of Bard looking back at him. He is glaring at the prince, and he has his lips pursed, clearly angry at Fílí.

"Just get out of here'," Bard says gruffly, as he turns into his house, slamming the door harshly in his wake. Fíli just stares at the home, waiting to see if Sigrid will come out, but after a few moments, he knows she will not. Fíli slowly turns around and begins walking back to the Town Hall, where the rest of his party is currently sleeping or drinking. Immediately, he finds Kíli leaning over, his head in his hands. His brother's ratty hair is hanging in front of his face, but as Fíli gets closer and smacks his head up, he can instantly tell that Kíli is not well. His face is ashen and sunken, and sweat beads litter his forehead. His breathing is shallow and quick, and Fíli instantly feels sick to his stomach.

"Hey, stop it, bugger off. I'm fine." Kíli grunts before shoving his brother, albeit very weakly.

"You're sick-" Fíli tries to say, but his brother has moved off his chair and begins stumbling towards Thorin, who id discussing their weapons with Dwalin. Both dwarves look thrilled to be going back to their mountain, finally. Standing in the dim lights of the large elaborate hall, he can see that his uncle is practically buzzing with excitement. Suddenly, Fíli feels doubt about their quest, and he cannot solely blame Sigrid for placing that doubt in his mind. Fíli looks at his brother, who has stumbled past his oblivious uncle, and he is hoping he does not need to choose between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Fíli is still seated on the lookout as the sun begins to creep over the edge of the clouds, getting ready to shower Laketown in its golden glow. Sigrid had fallen asleep, and he knows he should wake her so she can return home. He quickly reaches over and shakes her shoulder, and her hazy blue eyes open, and she sniffs, rubbing her eyes before seeing the sun and getting a frightened expression. 

“Da is gonna’ kill me.” She mutters before scrambling to the back of the lookout and practically throwing herself down the ladder. Fíli quickly follows her, forcing his legs to move and keep up with her. 

She hits the second platform before turning around and putting her hand on his arm, making him stop. “Also, Da disapproves of your quest. I do too. I think you should leave that mountain, and the dragon, alone. Make a new life somewhere else and leave that cursed thing where it is.” She says, with a slight sneer. She is disapproving of their plan to wake the dragon, and she is glaring at the prince. 

A fierce headache has dawned on him, and he curses himself for drinking so much ale the night before. Sigrid has now slid to the ground in record time, her blanket still miraculously tied around her shoulders. She glances up at Fíli, who is always on the second platform. He looks down at her and chuckles. 

“You move fast,” he mutters as he slides down the ladder and reaches the ground where she is standing. She smiles again before running down the path, disappearing out of his sight so quickly he doesn’t have time to catch up with her. By the time he reaches her home, she has disappeared. He skids to a stop, huffing, outside of the house only to see the bitter face of Bard looking back at him. He is glaring at the prince, and his lips are pursed, clearly angry at Fílí. 

“Just get out of 'ere’,” Bard says gruffly as he turns into his house, slamming the door harshly in his wake. Fíli stares at the home, waiting to see if Sigrid will come out, but after a few moments, he knows she will not. He slowly turns around and begins walking back to the Town Hall, where the rest of his party is currently sleeping or drinking. Immediately, he finds Kíli leaning over, his head in his hands. His brother’s ratty hair is hanging in front of his face, but as Fíli gets closer and smacks his head up, he can instantly tell that Kíli is not well. His face is ashen and hollow, and sweat beads litter his forehead. His breathing is shallow and quick, and Fíli instantly feels sick to his stomach. 

“Hey, stop it, bugger off. I’m fine.” Kíli grunts before shoving his brother, albeit very weakly. 

“You’re sick-” Fíli tries to say, but his brother has moved off his chair and begins stumbling towards Thorin, who id discussing their weapons with Dwalin. Both dwarves look thrilled to be going back to their mountain, finally. Standing in the dim lights of the vast, elaborate hall, he can see that his uncle is practically buzzing with excitement. Suddenly, Fíli feels doubt about their quest, and he cannot solely blame Sigrid for placing that doubt in his mind. Fíli looks at his brother, who has stumbled past his oblivious uncle.

Secretly, Fíli had his doubts about the quest for a long time. He could see his uncle growing increasingly crazed by the thought of a throne and the treasure which is hidden under the mountain. Fíli had hoped for his people to be once again able to return to their home, but in truth, his people had managed to grow accustomed to a new life mingled in with the people of Middle Earth. It has dawned on him that the world his uncle is yearning for may not exist anymore. 

He is so lost in his thoughts that he has barely noticed that his feet are carrying him to the door, which leads to the awaiting boats. He takes a breath as the icy air hits his lungs, and he sees the dimly lit, but the densely populated town. He is still watching Kíli closely and is growing increasingly concerned about the state of his ill brother. His brows knit together, and he is unsure how this quest will succeed. 

o0o  
Sigrid stands at the counter, absentmindedly staring out the window onto the frozen water outside their deck. Bard is sitting, muttering to himself about dwarves while trying to shove dried leaf into his pipe. His eyes flicker to his daughter, and he frowns. She should never have spent any time with that damn dwarf. 

A sudden knock at his door makes him jump. His eyes flicker to the door, and he knows he won’t be happy to see whoever is on the other side. With a heavy sigh, he rises to his feet and grumpily walks to the door. He throws it open and instantly sees the hoard of dwarves at his door. He growls at them and rolls his eyes. 

“I’ve had enough of dwarves, go away!” he snaps and tries to slam the door, but Bofur stops him and looks desperate. 

“No, please, no one will help us. Kíli is sick,” Bofur steps back and reveals the grimly ill-looking dwarf. It looks like he is on death’s doorstep, with an ashen face and sweat beading his forehead.

Sigrid has appeared behind her father, pushing past him, and immediately catches her breath at the sight of the dwarves. Fíli is supporting his brother and looks at her desperately. She quickly grabs his forearm, pushing her way through the door and letting them in. Bard is glaring at them but offers no words of opposition. 

Sigrid leads them to the table and looks at Fíli, offering a small smile as consolation. “I will help you, I promise. It will be well,” she murmurs, and he does his best to believe her.


End file.
